Just there
by ShadowBlade7330
Summary: For Hinata, he was an unvarying presence, never demanding, never damaging, never hurtful. Only caring, unconditional. Just there. Disclaimer: The privilege of owning Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. The song belongs to One Republic.. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's note: **Its funny how these little one-shots just pop into your head {even when you know its better to be working on your other projects(-_-)"} and keep nagging you until you write them down somewhere, somehow, and define them completely.  
I was just sitting around listening to **One Republic: Say(All you need) **when this one kind of just dawned on me and it was like i was compelled to write it! xD So here i am, abandoning my main story to write yet another side-fic. Hope you guys enjoy it. Be sure to review! =P

For my OC's description, you might want to check out my fanfiction **Dragon's of Destiny**. I also recommend listening to the song while reading...

Okay now: On with the story! :D

* * *

**Do you know where your heart is?**  
** Do you think you can find it?**  
** Or did you trade it for something,**  
** Somewhere better just to have it?**

His head turned involuntarily as the scent of vanilla and lavender hit him; he turned, catching a glimpse of white eyes and shoulder-length indigo hair, and a meek face with the ever-present crimson tint; Hinata Hyuga. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Hey Hinata."

"S-Seth-kun, g-good m-morning." She stuttered, blush deepening. "H-have you s-seen N-Neji-nii-san?"

"I thought I told you not to use –kun with my name; you don't have to show me any respect." Seth told her gently "And no, I haven't seen Neji, I'm waiting for him myself. He asked me to. Why don't you wait with me?" He said offering her the seat across his own with a small gesture.  
She nodded gratefully as she sat down timidly, hesitantly. "W-where's Kairi-san?"

"Kairi is… Actually, I can't answer that one because I really don't know." He laughed softly to himself as she turned a deeper crimson even as she sort-of smiled at him. "She'll turn up when she's not wanted, I'm sure." He jested lightly.

"You're really good f-friends with her." Hinata noted quietly, then immediately seemed to think she was overstepping boundaries by presuming things as the slight panic in her white orbs signified.

"She's more like an annoying little sister who I can't seem to want to shake off." He said stirring his drink with a straw, giving her a kind smile that seemed to dispel her worries. She looked away from him, down at her clasped hands that lay in her lap. He observed her over his drink; Fair flawless skin, made so much more startling by her dark silky hair falling into her eyes and framing her beautifully featured face. Short straight nose, full lips that she had a tendency to nibble at when she worried, and then her eyes; her gorgeous, unusual white (edges tinged with lavender) orbs, long eyelashes and delicate eyebrows. He took everything about her face in and when he blinked, reconstructed it behind closed eye-lids. A laugh must have escaped him because she was looking at him with innocent, curious eyes.

**Do you know where your love is?**  
** Do you think that you lost it?**  
** You felt it so strong, but**  
** Nothing's turned out how you wanted**

"S-seth-kun?"  
He simply looked at her, shaking his head in mild amusement. She bit her lip, remembering he didn't like to be called with a suffix. "S-seth." She corrected, yet another blush suffusing her cheeks.  
Another grin tugged his lips, "Ne, Hinata, why are you so shy? You've known me for a long time."

"S-sorry, I-I d-don't mean t-to be…" She said tapping her fingers together; another nervous habit of hers.

"Hey, hey, no need to apologize!" Seth seemed alarmed that she had needed to apologize for being shy.

She looked up at him. Seth was someone she never could understand; he was always so kind to her, for reasons she could not fathom. He joked around easily with her, without making her feel uncomfortable as so many other people did. He was so genuine, always concerned, always caring. He was so very nice, he never minded that she was always so quiet around him or that she was reserved; he was one of the few people she knew were there for her…she could always count on him to just be there. It made her happy…

"Thankyou Seth." She smiled timidly at him.

He appeared surprised at the words, though his silver eyes were warm. "What for?"

"For not being offended my quietness…" she said, whispered almost.

"Your quietness; it's not an insult. It's just who you are." He looked mystified at the turn her thoughts were taking.  
Hinata was taken aback: many people could not seem to comprehend her nature, they thought of her as arrogant; that the Hyuuga princess thought herself too good to talk to them, they didn't get that, despite her wants, she was almost crippled with her timidity. She wanted to be confident enough to approach people first; that was why she had first started to admire Naruto... Naruto. Her face reddened at the mere thought of the fox-faced boy. And here, Seth just acknowledged that she was shy and that was it. It didn't bother him; it just was the way it was. His acceptance of her was strange. She felt his silvery gaze on her and met it with her white one. This was her vow, right here; he was so accommodating with her, she refused to be so shy around him anymore! She would try to be more herself around him and not let her timidity hold her back. She would… she would.

**Well, bless my soul,**  
** You're a lonely soul;**  
** Cause you won't let go,**  
** Of anything you hold.**

"You're strong, Hinata; don't let anyone make you think otherwise." His eyes, always his eyes, were so understanding. She couldn't comprehend the extent of his belief in her. She just knew it made her dizzyingly happy.  
She laughed lightly, melodiously, "Arigato."

* * *

Neji couldn't help the small smile that crept up his face as he saw his best-friend and his cousin, almost sister, sitting and talking; he had never seen her so alight, she was laughing quietly at something Seth had said, and he looked content that she wasn't being as reserved as she usually was around him.  
Seth had liked her for a long time, though he had preferred to just observe her from a safe distance so as not to make her uncomfortable. Hinata's obvious crush on Naruto hadn't helped him close the distance and he had stayed away from her, only helping her out when she needed it, just as a friend. He was considerate and extremely observant, he was aware that she needed friendship more than anything else, so he had just moulded himself into an unconditional companion that was just there for her. It made her happy, Neji could see that his shy cousin was increasingly herself around Seth; that she took comfort in his presence, and that was enough for selfless Seth. The guy was too nice for his own good...

"Hinata-sama. Seth." He said by way of hello.

"Neji-nii-san!" She jumped, startled.

Seth just grinned lazily at him, half-raising his hand in greeting. "You sure took your sweet time. Hinata was starting to plot your murder."

"Seth! That's absurd." Hinata turned to him, eyes wide with shock, so surprised that she forgot her stutter and her shyness.

Seth's shoulders shook with suppressed mirth as Hinata chastised him "That is not funny! Stop laughing!"  
He finally let go and laughed out loud; Hinata picked up the small sugar sachet and threw it at him with incredible aim; it hit him on the forehead which of course made him laugh even harder. This time, Hinata joined in, laughing somewhat sheepishly. Neji simply gave them an amused look; they looked like they were having fun.

"Sorry to interrupt playtime, children, but you said you wanted to talk to me Hinata-sama?" He said, not unkindly.

"Neji-nii-san, stop calling me -sama!" Hinata said unflinchingly, still laughing. It seemed the laughter had loosened her restraints.

Seth grinned, he liked this bold Hinata. "Tell you what, why don't you two talk whatever it was over, i'll get us something to eat."

Neji nodded his approval as Seth walked towards the main counter of the coffee shop they were sitting in and placed his order. It turned out Hiashi-sama had wanted to talk to him about something he had not specified to Hinata which meant it most likely regarded his training schedule. Thanking Hinata, he stood, it would not do to make his uncle (and his training) wait.

"Tell Seth that we will eat some other time, i must go see Uncle about my training immediately."

"H-Hai." Hinata nodded once. Neji turned to leave quickly and in seconds he had disappeared from view. Seth looked puzzled as he returned, holding a tray.

"Where did he go?"

"Father called on him for his training, so Neji-nii-san left. He said to tell you that he'd eat with you some other time" Hinata told him.

"Training junkie." Seth snorted. Hinata laughed; she found Seth funny.

**Well, all I need,**  
** Is the air I breathe,**  
** And a place to rest,**  
** My head.**

He reached across the table, placing steaming cinnamon rolls in front of her. "Here."

Hinata looked at them in delight. They were her favourite. "How did you know?" She said happily.

"I noticed you liked them." He replied eyes glinting, with amusement, at her joy.

"Like them? I love them." she said biting into one cheerfully. Seth grinned, she was being uncharacteristically open towards him today, he was enjoying this.

"Heyyyy Hinata-chaan!" came a loud voice from behind her and she promptly choked on her roll. Seth couldn't quite help the flinch that escaped him next.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun!" she exclaimed turning crimson instantly.

"Are you feeling okay, Hina-chan? You're kind of red." The obnoxiously orange blonde asked curiously.  
Seth shot him an unnoticed glare.

"H-h-hai!" Hinata stuttered turning an even darker shade of ruby at the impromptu shortening of her name.

**Do you know what your fate is?**  
** And are you trying to shake it?**  
** You're doing your best and,**  
** Your best look,**  
** You're praying that you make it.**

Seth was irritated now. The idiot dobe just had to show up, didnt he? He sat himself so casually at the table and was making Hinata turn various shades of scarlet with his oblivious loudmouthedness. Dobe.  
He half felt like snarling at Naruto to leave, but the other more rational part of his mind was telling him to calm down; it wasnt Naruto's fault that Hinata liked him and it certainly wasnt Hinata's fault that Naruto had showed up so unceremoniously. It also reminded him that she was probably glad Naruto was here and that now Seth was the one intruding on her happiness...

He got up suddenly: Hinata who had somehow managed not to faint and was somewhat talking to Naruto, looked up startled. "S-Seth-kun? I m-mean S-seth. W-where a-are you g-going?"

**Well, bless my soul,**  
** You're a lonely soul,**  
** Cause you won't let go,**  
** Of anything you hold.**

"Ah, Hinata, i just remembered that Anko-sensei had called a meeting in fifteen minutes at the training field, i'll be late if i don't leave now." Seth created quickly, calmly, making it seem like the truth. "Sorry, i remembered right now. Lucky Naruto's here to give you company now." Seth couldn't keep the bitter note out of his voice at the last sentence. Hinata seemed to have caught the tone and it puzzled her, she didn't get the emotion behind it. "Sorry, Hinata."

"I-Its o-okay... I h-had fun." she smiled tentatively at Seth. Seth returned it although it was somewhat strained and his usually clear silver eyes were clouded.

**Well, all I need**  
** Is the air I breathe**  
** And a place to rest**  
** My head**

"Goodbye Hinata. Naruto." He gave the latter a simple nod with relatively little emotion, face neutral.

**I said all I need**  
** Is the air I breathe**  
** And a place to rest**  
** My head**

"Dontcha worry, Seth Kanbai! I'll take good care of Hina-chan!" He said brightly, pounding his chest with a fist.

**Do you think you can find it?**  
** Do you think you can find it?**  
** Do you think you can find it?**  
** Better than you had it**  
** Do you think you can find it?**  
** Do you think you can find it?**  
** Do you think you can find it?**  
** Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)**

Seth snorted, most likely, Hinata would need protection from Naruto himself. He gave Naruto a slight, lop-sided smirk and turned to leave.

**I said all I need**,  
** Is the air I breathe,**  
** And a place to rest,**  
** My head.**

This was pretty much his fate, to be on the outskirts of Hinata's life without actually being _in_ it. The unconditional companion, the person with no influence or say in her life. Just there; the silent observer. And you know what? He was tired of it.

**Whenever the end is**  
** Do you think you can see it?**  
** Well, until you get there**;  
** Go on, go ahead and scream it**  
** Just say it. **

* * *

**ShadowBlade7330: **That was more fun than i have had writing in a long time. It was strange, it wasnt supposed to be a songfic, in the end as i wrote, i saw lyrics flashing in places in bold font and i thought i'd give it a shot and i LIKED the end result. Hopefully you did too! So whaddaya say? Press the little button down there and leave your thoughts on the subject! **Read and Review **PEOPLE. **REVIEWS **are an authors **LIFESTREAM! **:D ^^


End file.
